warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Aschenpfote *Sturmwind *Dunkelstreif *Langschweif *Kleinohr *Sandsturm *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Tüpfelblatt *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Kleinwolke *Weißkehle *Silberfluss Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Hüte dich vor einem Feind, der zu schlafen scheint Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen Tiere *Eule *Fledermaus Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, Ungeheuer, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Ältester, Mentor, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Heiler *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "nicht aus Spinnweben gemacht sein", "beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 161: Das Wort bleiben vom Satz "Ich meine, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er dort bleiben würde!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 145 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 163: Sturmwind wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *Seite 163: "(...), andere nur neugierig -, (...)" - Vor dem Wort neugierig müsste "gierig und" stattdessen "gierige Neugier" stehen, da im Original die Rede von just greedily curious ist (vgl. Seite 147 von Rising Storm) *Seite 163: "Vorsicht!" - Bei diesem Hinweis müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 147 von Rising Storm) *Seite 164: "(...), wie du da draußen herumschleichst." - Am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 148 von Rising Storm) *Seite 165: "(...), was im Clan vor sich geht." - Statt im Clan müsste es "in meinem Clan" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in my Clan ist (vgl. Seite 148 von Rising Storm) *Seite 165: Zweibeinernest wird "Zweibeiner-Nest" geschrieben. *Seite 167: Der Satzrest "(...) his head." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 151 von Rising Storm) *Seite 167: Der Satzrest "(...) at the edge (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 151 von Rising Storm) *Seite 168: Der Satz "What could it be that Spottedleaf feared on Fireheart's behalf?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was könnte das (nur) sein, wenn Tüpfelblatt um ihn besorgt war?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was konnte Tüpfelblatt meinen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 151 von Rising Storm) *Seite 168: Feuerherz' Gedanken ("Die SchattenClan-Katzen!") sind im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 152 von Rising Storm) *Seite 169: Der Satz "He skidded to a halt, panting." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Keuchend und schlittern kam er zum Stehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz blieb keuchend vor dem Eingang stehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 152 von Rising Storm) *Seite 170: "Allen geht's gut." - Am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 153 von Rising Storm) *Seite 171: Der Satzrest "A hard lump of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 154 von Rising Storm) *Seite 171: Die Sätze "Put your energy into today. Stop worrying about the past." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Steck(e) deine Energie in das Heute. Hör auf dir wegen der Vergangenheit Sorgen zu machen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Lebe in der Gegenwart, lass die Vergangenheit los!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 154 von Rising Storm) *Seite 172: "Versprochen!" - Am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 155 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 13nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 13 Kategorie:Verweise